1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to floor covering sections for public indoor walking areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
It is a common practice to have removable floor coverings for public indoor walking areas such as in the entry ways to public buildings. Such floor coverings are generally arranged to be rolled up for cleaning purposes.
A prior art structure is disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,029,834 to G.F. Bartlett issued June 14, 1977. Here what are described as rails form portions of a mat, the same being rotatably interconnected by rigid projected edge portions.
Another prior art structure in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,568,587 issued Feb. 4, 1986 to C.P. Balzer discloses rigid rails interconnected by flexible hinge members which bend longitudinally to allow the rails to be rolled up.
In a U.S. Letters Pat. Re. 32,061 issued January 7, 1986 to Chester W. Ellingson, Jr. is disclosed the use of rigid coupling members having rotatable interengagement with adjacent floor covering sections permitting a roll-up of the floor sections for cleaning purposes.